twifanfandomcom-20200216-history
Nefertiti Gibbs-Fuentes
Nefertiti Gibbs-Fuentes (Born August 5th, 1989) is an American born semi-vegetarian vampire who is the founder and current leader of the Sierra Coven. A remorseless pimp, drug dealer and gang member in her human life who had come from a broken family, Nefertiti was originally turned as a member of the Riverside Newborn Army . She was one of the two newborns who escaped the army before its ultimate demise and fled into the Sierra Nevada Mountains where she established her own coven which she now regards as her family. Biography Early Life Nefertiti Gibbs-Fuentes was born August 5th, 1989 in the public housing projects in the neighborhood of Village 7 in Sacramento, California. Her mother, Lili, had immigrated to the United States from Puerto Rico pregnant and alone in the hopes of finally leaving her husband who had subjected her to severe abuse over the several years they had been married. At first, Nefertiti had a strong bond with her mother as she grew up in the projects of Sacramento, excelling in school and making the best out the situation she lived in with her single, hardworking immigrant mother who was also her best friend. As she grew older however and puberty began to take over, their once strong bond quickly faded away as Nefertiti began to physically grow to resemble her father, thus causing Lili to begin reliving the memory of the abuse she once experienced at his hands. Without her mother's love, care or concern, a then 12 year old Nefertiti quickly succumbed to the toxic influences of the projects and by age 13, had begun to slide down a dark and dangerous path. To cope with the emotional pain she had from her mother's abandonment, Nefertiti detached herself from her emotions and began to channel the rage and pain she had into dealing drugs, human trafficking and other gang-related criminal activities. At age 16, she dropped out of high school, having barely finished her sophomore year of high school and joined the notorious street gang, Los Nortenos. Despite being the only female in the branch of the gang she had belonged to, Nefertiti nonetheless was feared just as much if not more than her male counterparts and was notorious throughout San Francisco's criminal underworld as a pimp and drug dealer who had no remorse for anything she did and next to no emotion for anyone she encountered. Riverside, California and Transformation By the time she turned 20, Nefertiti made the move to Riverside, California from San Francisco on the orders of Los Nortenos in order to start up a human trafficking ring. It was during this time that mass gang violence had begun to spread throughout the city and the nearby communities of San Bernardino, it was a move that would prove to change her life forever. Whilst dealing drugs in a back alley behind a popular nightclub one night in January of 2009, Nefertiti encountered the vampire Thantos Ramier who had been prowling the streets at night to find humans to both feed off of and turn for his own usage. While the encounter at first was friendly, it quickly took a turn for the worse as Thantos attempted to flirt his way into making Nefertiti drop her guard. When she displayed not even the slightest bit of interest in him, he proceeded to savagely beat her nearly to death before biting and turning her as one of the first newborns in what would create the Riverside Newborn Army. After suffering in absolute agony, Nefertiti awoke as a newborn vampire some 3 days later and was offered a place in the army by Thantos. Physical appearance Physically, Nefertiti is about 6'0 tall with cafe au lait skin, short jet black hair that reaches down to her neck and amber eyes that were once dark green. She is slim for her size but has a slight athletic build that conceals her otherwise immense physical strength. As a newborn, she was the largest and most powerful female in the Riverside Newborn Army and several of the other newborns were both intimidated by and afraid of her because of her menacing physical appearance. Nefertiti dresses in a somewhat tomboyish fashion and is considered to be average in beauty by vampire standards. Despite being 19 years old when she was turned, she looks to be older as a result of her mature appearance as a teenager and is technically 25 years old. Personality and traits During her childhood and early adolescence, Nefertiti was described as being smart, care-free and compassionate girl who was always in touch with her emotions. However, at age 12 after she lost the love of her mother, she developed a split personality in order to prevent herself from being vulnerable and became withdrawn, brooding, violent and sadistic without any sense of emotion or humanity in her. This side of her split personality dominated her for the better half of the next 9 years. Six months after becoming a vampire however, her true personality quickly came back to surface as the newborn rage faded and Nefertiti became one of the few civilized vampires in the army afterwards. As the leader of the Sierra Coven, she is described as having the same personality she once had as a child, being smart, care-free, compassionate and protective when the need for it be, although her other side does reveal itself at times when her coven is threatened or in danger. Powers and abilities: Empathic shielding : ''Main Article:Empathic shield '' Nefertiti's special ability is empathic shielding, a powerful defensive gift that allows to her shield others from the emotion based powers of other vampires. This gift manifested from her emotional detachment as a teenager and makes her the cornerstone of the Sierra Coven's defensive abilities. In addition to her gift, she possesses greatly enhanced strength on level with that of a newborn vampire which made her the strongest female in the Riverside Newborn Army and the strongest member of the Sierra Coven as well. As a result of her time with the army, Nefertiti has extensive skills in combat and is able to kill other vampires with relative ease as a result of this. She also has enough self control to feed off both humans and animals although she has no preference when it comes to which one she prefers. Relationships Category:Vampires With Special Abilities Category:Half-Vegetarians Category:Females Category:Vampires